


Reunion

by planetundersiege



Series: Shidge Month 2018 [27]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Cute, F/M, Oneshot, Reunions, SHIDGE, Sad, Shidge Month 2018, Shidgemonth2018, Survivor - Freeform, Voltron, missing shiro, prompt, space, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-23 07:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14327217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Shidge month 2018: Day 27: Survivor.After months, Shiro is back.





	Reunion

“SHIRO!”, Pidge screamed as she saw the man in front of her. His hair had grown long, he had a small beard, and it looked like he hadn't eaten a proper meal in months, which probably was the case. He also had a new scar on his face, a deep slash right above his left eyebrow, still pink, it was fresh unlike the scar of his nose. The thought of what they must have done to him, she didn’t want to think about it. Shiro had already lost an arm to the galra, and she refused to let them break her lover even more.

She ran up to him, tears in her eyes before she jumped into his embrace, letting it all out. “Never leave me again okay”, she practically whispered as she listened to his heartbeat, proof that he was alive and with her at this very moment, she never wanted it to change. “This is the second time you’ve been lost for over three months, I can’t take this anymore”.

“I’m here now Pidge, I’m here”, he whispered as he held her tight. He’d missed her so much over the past months, there hasn’t gone a single day without him thinking about her. Thinking about his Pidge, who had been left alone without him again. He had promised to never leave again, yet the galra had once again taken him captive. “I won’t leave you now”.

Now the tears began to stream down his own face. Both of them were shaking, and in the heat of the moment Pidge carefully placed her lips against his, giving him a tender kiss, tender, but still managed to fill the void of all the desperate months they had spent parted.

“Thanks Shiro, I’ve missed you so much”.

“I’ve missed you too Pidge. I’ll do my best so that nothing more will happen. I don’t want to be apart from my angel”.


End file.
